The invention relates to a roping harness comprising:                a sit harness composed of a support belt and a pair of leg loops,        a pair of shoulder straps each comprising a chest strap extended by a back belt,        at least one connecting loop designed to be connected to a fall arrest apparatus,        and at least one securing link having a first strap unfurlable in the lengthwise direction and composed of two superposed strands secured to one another by a safety stitching area which is designed to tear in the event of a fall to separate the two strands and to move the connecting loop from a lowered position to a raised position.        